


Oblivion

by Lauren_Flowerpot



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Needs a Hug, Alec struggles with the fact that Magnus will die, Alternate Universe, Bonus: Lydia's ex-husband was a shadowhunter and died in the field, Lydia Branwell & Alec Lightwood Friendship - Freeform, M/M, Many many feel, Oblivion by Bastille, Shadowhunters are Warlocks and Warlocks are Shadowhunters, angst in later chapters, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_Flowerpot/pseuds/Lauren_Flowerpot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, all warlocks are shadowhunters and all shadowhunters are warlocks. Alec Lightwood is just chillin' and Jace+Clary keep telling him to get a relationship ASAP, Isabelle lowkey wants it too but is willing not to push Just this once.<br/>Enter Magnus who is fighting some demons or whatever at Pandemonium. Magnus has nothing against downworlders but Alec thinks shadowhunters are super sketchy. Anyhoo Magnus hits on the pretty warlock and gets salted at. He don't give up though.<br/>Once they're together Alec has all sorts of bad times over the fact that he's essentially immortal and he will most likely see Magnus die. Angst in later chapters.<br/>Yay</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The one where Alec is salty

**Author's Note:**

> Simon is a vampire who met mundane Raphael and turned him with his consent.  
> Simon+Raphael hang out with Alec and squad because Simon is old friends with Clary.  
> Alec and friends are weary of shadowhunters because the whole mass murder still happened except not by Valentine.  
> Luke is a warlock.  
> Alec and Luke talk sometimes.  
> And the circle is still a thing although not really referenced in this story as there is no chosen child Clary Fray for the mass murderer to wanna find.  
> Background info over. (Got any questions? Just comment and I'll get to you.)

"Relax Alec, seriously." Jace did not know crap about shit. So instead of relaxing Alec sat up straighter serving as a strange clash against all of his 'friends' who were lounging and overlapping onto one another. This couch was far too small for twenty people.

"Yeah, you're kind of bumming me out." Alec peered over and almost barfed. Jace had his arm around Clary while she was in his lap tracing his jawline and Isabelle was absentmindedly braiding her hair.

"Could you guys, possibly, not do that for once?" He rolled his eyes. 

"What? Something like this you mean?" There was suddenly a tongue in a mouth and _oh god_ could you see it. Alec gagged for emphasis but loosened up a little. A tongue was retracted and all was right in the world. "We need to get you a _woman!"_ Jace winked and laughed as if it was the funniest shit he'd said all day. (It wasn't there was a joke about avocados earlier that had Izzy in tears.) Alec died inside, but only slightly.

"Yeah, it's been what two centuries?" Clary chuckled. Two and a half actually, but he figured the question was rhetorical. "What about that _fine_ lady over there?" She pointed to some dude with glitter eyeliner and magenta on the tips of his hair. Everyone lost their shit. 

"Shadowhunter, not exactly my brother's type." Izzy smirked. Alec rolled his eyes, this was probably going to be a reoccurring theme tonight. The shadowhunter pulled out a seraph and Jace sat up a little and watched tentatively. You could usually assume that warlocks would remain unharmed in shadowhunter dealings, but you could never be too sure. Jace would never risk not paying attention for even a second when shadowhunters were in an offensive stance. He snuck up on a demon who was flirting with a mundane. The demon was all over her and off-guard for the moment so the shadowhunter saw his chance to strike. You couldn't say this shadowhunter wasn't strategic.  The shadowhunter slid the blade next to his throat and whispered something in his ear. The man got up abruptly and was lead with the blade to his throat to another shadowhunter, a warlock was opening a portal. The first shadowhunter whispered something else to the demon before handing him off and watching him and the other shadowhunter disappear through the portal.

"Why must their dealings always happen here?" Sighed Jace allowing his whole body to loosen. 

"The amazing cocktails?" Suggested Izzy smiling and going back to Clary's hair. J

"We house the finest breakers of the accords around?" Alec added cracking a grin of his own. Jace shifted so he could reach around Isabelle to backhand Alec in the nose.

"Assholes" Muttered Jace. Alec scanned the club and noticed a vampire and a mundane sucking face by the washrooms.

"Hey Jace, a bottle of whisky says that you're going to have to clean mundane blood from off the floor when they leave."

"I don't know, those vampires don't like to be wasteful." Izzy liked her lips.

"Izzy ew! Your thing for my people is cool and all but keep it in your pants." Simon wrinkled his nose up.

 "We all have our things Simon." She said looking Alec dead in the eye. 

"Still not allowed in public conversation." said Simon. Izzy laughed and winked at him. 

"Yeah it's been fun but I'm out." Alec stood up and adjusted his coat.

"Wait, going so soon?" Jace asked. "We were going to hang at Clary's after closing." 

"I'm just going to stretch my legs while you talk about my sister's Vamp fetish. Need anything while I'm up?" Jace waved a hand over his glass with a mist of blue to refill it. 

"Nah we're stocked here." Showing off had always been a staple for them in the presence of Simon who still openly gawked when Isabelle's eyes flashed yellow on occasion. Alec smirked at Simon's face.

"See you in a while." Alec stated before turning and walking away.

"Don't break too many hearts!" Yelled Jace before cracking up and almost crushing Clary from doubling over.

"Fuck you too Jace." He laughed under his breath as he strode through the crowded room. He didn't really _need_ to get up to get a drink, but he got mild enjoyment from interacting with the bartender. "Luke!" He raised his hand to catch the man's attention as he squeezed in between two people at the bar. Luke took notice and finished up taking some girl's order. He scooted around Jocelyn and gave the order to her as he passed. 

"Alexander!" He smiled widely. "What can I get you this evening? Wait let me guess. Eight shots of tequila?"

"A gin and tonic will be fine for now. But I might hit you up after hanging at yours tonight." 

"Wait _ours?"_ Jocelyn came to stand beside Luke and he slid his arm around her waist instinctively. "Damnit Clary." 

"Looks like the third sleepless night this week." Luke sighed. 

"What can I say, Your daughter goes _hard_." Alec chuckled thinking about what they usually did at Clary's. Raphael had installed Netflix and they usually just ended up watching some stupid shit at 3am and losing their minds at the stupidest jokes.

"Do you know something I don't Alexander?" Jocelyn smiled and winked before slipping away to attend to increasingly irritated customers. 

"I better help out if I want to sleep in the bed tonight." Luke passed Alec his drink. "Pleasure talking again Alexander. I'll bring the tequila home for later. We'll both need it." He winked before slipping away in the exact way Jocelyn had. Alec smiled. Some loves were too pure.

"Alexander is it?" A voice said from beside him. Alec whipped his head around. 

"What is it to y-" He trailed off as he came face to face with the shadowhunter from earlier. "Oh hello. Don't you have some other downworler to apprehend?" Alec looked back down at his drink and took a long sip.

"I can't think of anyone better to _apprehend_ tonight my dear." He smirked and extended a hand. "That is, if you're into that. I'm Magnus."

"Fat chance shadowhunter." Alec scoffed. "Besides" He paused. "I don't think I've done anything wrong." 

"I'm sure I could come up with something. I'm very inventive that way you know." Magnus would obviously enjoy it if Alec got flustered, so Alec just could not let that happen.

"I can imagine." 

"Hmmm, you're _imagining_ are you?" His eyes flicked not-so-subtly down at Alec's lips and bit his own. "I'll bet you have quite the imagination Alexander."

"Alec." He corrected blushing. Shit. Operation 'not getting flustered' just got thrown out the window. Alec furrowed his brows and regained composure. "So, uh, what did that guy do?" Magnus raised an eyebrow confused.

"What guy?"

"The demon you apprehended." Alec gave himself a mental pep-talk. ' _He's probably an asshole or he needs something. Or he's just bothering you to get into your head and then laugh in your face. Stay stony. Stay stony. You can do this._ ' Alec was the best at pep-talks.

"Well _Alexander_. You sure know how to block a man's advances." He reapplied his smirk. "But if you _must_ know. He was obtaining and selling mundane blood."

"Oh?" Alec was intrigued. "Why would people want to buy mundane blood?" 

"That's what we are attempting to find out. Now that you know all my confidential shadowhunter business, will you at least join me for a drink somewhere more-" Magnus was cut off by a portal opening between two pillars and a middle aged man coming out of it. 

"Magnus! The demon is ready to talk!" He called out. "The Clave wants you to be there so you can give them a first hand report. Let's _go_!"

"Ragnor Fell you enormous cock-block!" Magnus shouted at the man. The man walked over to stand in front of the now turned around boys. 

"Don't worry! There'll be other pretty people. But if you don't get your ass back to the Institute _right now_ , I cannot guarantee that there'll be another you!"

"Ugh! So dramatic, once he got bitten by a mundane dog and convinced himself he was dying." Magnus rolled his eyes. 

"I was on the brink of oblivion!" The man shouted.

"Of course you were darling." He turned to Alec. "Alexander, I must go, but I will find you again soon." He slipped Alec a piece of paper before running towards the portal at top speed. Just as he was about to run through he turned and yelled. "I will see you again Alexander!" And then disappeared. Alec looked down at the paper. It was a ten digit phone number. He traced over the number with his thumb before jamming it in his pocket. 

"That was some exchange you had there." Luke appeared and startled Alec back int his senses. 

"Yeah, really. Shadowhunters, am I right?" 

"You're interested." Luke smirked.

"In what?" Jocelyn brushed her hands on her smock as she came to stand beside Luke again. In the commotion Alec hadn't noticed that the crowd had thinned out and closing was drawing near. 2am was such a lovely time of day.

"That young shadowhunter boy." Luke looked at his wife.

"Magnus Bane? I didn't peg him for your type Alec." She smiled sweetly.

"He's not!" Alec protested.

"Uh huh, we believe you honey. Are you at least going to call the boy?" She prodded.

"Uh, no? I don't know? Maybe? I don't have a phone." 

"Simon's friend hasn't made you get one yet?" She chuckled. "God knows he got to Clary, she's never off that thing unless I need her, then she's incapable of answering." Luke laughed. "Find a way to call him." Luke looked at him bemusedly. 

"I'll try?"

"Attaboy." Alec hadn't even finished his drink./

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Alec Lightwood, High warlock of Brooklyn, was not a happy camper

In the intoxicated ongoings at Clary's, Alec had lost the phone number. He nearly had a stroke when he opened his door to reveal the shadowhunter from the night before.  
Before he'd had any chance to react, three shadowhunters were pushing their way into his apartment.   
"We need a warlock to assist in the healing of someone at the institute." Alec was told.  
"Then get one." Alec turned his back on the intruders and picked up his mug from the table.   
"Oh we have." Stated Magnus grabbing onto Alec's arm and beginning to tug him towards the door. "I hear he's fairly good at these things." Alec grumbled at the man dragging him along but ultimately allowed himself stolen from of his home. 

The old shadowhunter looked sympathetically at him. Alec bunched his nose at this as well. He took a swig of the coffee in his hand before thrusting the cup at a female shadowhunter.   
"He's having a tantrum Magnus." The girl stuck her tongue out at him.   
"It seems to be a major part of his personality." Magnus quipped. Alec now actively sought out the glance of the older shadowhunter when either of them said anything moderately diminutive. A subtle 'can you fuckin believe this?' look. The look Ragnor Fell gave him back said 'Yes I can fuckin believe this. I'm sorry' And Alec decided this was the one he would engage with from now on. He was led to a car and Magnus held the door open and gently closed it once Alec was inside. Ragnor and the girl took the front seat leaving Alec with Magnus Bane. Alec closed his eyes and warded off an already brewing headache. He popped one eye open after ten minutes and glanced at Magnus, he was tenatively looking back at him. The car pulled into the institute and Alec was saved from needing to say anything by the door being opened by another shadowhunter. They really did not think Alec capable to open doors did they?  
"Mr. Lightwood." The shadowhunter nodded curtly. "A pleasure."  
"Alec," He extended his hand stiffly. "The pleasure is all mine."   
The man looked at his hand and turned to walk away. "Follow me."  
Alec dropped his hand and followed. Why did he think these people had changed.  
"You brought the hot one?" A woman quipped at the girl from the car.  
"Sadly, Magnus has called dibs on the warlock Camille."  
"Oh Dorothea, why did you not fight him on this? You know how he fits my type." Camille threw her hand over her chest dramatically.  
"Yes, yes, well he's mine." Magnus linked his arm through Alec's and looked at him winking.  
"Who needs healing?" Alec asked tightly breaking off from Magnus.   
"Right in here." Ragnor Fell lead him into a room lined with mirrors with a Shadowhunter laying in the center. 

Alec walked over and knelt at their side, palms already hovering over their body in a routine diagnostic spell. He focused on the demon energy within their body. His hands tensed as he began to extract it. He closed his eyes and tuned out the gathering crowd of shadowhunters. Why did he think his assistance would be any more than a circus act to these people? He'd extracted the last bit of demon energy and he stood up and dusted off his knees. He glared at every single person as he walked out of the room and directly out of the institute.   
"Thank you for your-" Magnus begun as he jogged after Alec.  
"Yeah, whatever." Alec interrupted. "Find someone else next time. I'm busy."   
"Alright." Magnus whispered.  
"I can't be expected to play doctor every time one of you does something stupid. Why did you even come to me?" Alec huffed.  
"I wanted to see you again." Magnus breathed.  
"Well here I am." Alec stopped and looked the shadowhunter in the eyes. "You've seen me-" Magnus interrupted this time.  
"Would you like to get lunch?" He asked.   
"Uh...." Alec deadpanned as a portal opened beside him and Jace ran out of it.  
"Alec, downworlder council has called a summit." He stated. "Come on."  
"I guess I can't do lunch.." Alec looked at Magnus apologetically.   
"Just take my number we don't have time for this." Jace scribbled his number down for Magnus. "We're usually together anyway. He doesn't have a phone."   
And with that, Alec Lightwood was tugged through a portal and Magnus was left to look at the paper in his palm.


End file.
